Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a weld terminal, switch assembly and methods of attaching leads to a terminal.
The joining of switch leads to lead frame terminals is typically accomplished by soldering, laser welding or a resistance welding processes. Soldering processes are the most widely used because of the terminal material type and the terminal geometry and/or configuration. The switch leads and lead frame terminals are typically made of brass, bronze or copper and due to their inherent high electrical conductivity, the resultant low resistance creates less than optimal conditions for standard resistance welding processes. The lead frame terminal geometry can be restrictive due to physical size constraints and subsequent molding processes where part flashing is possible.
Accordingly, it is desirable to weld terminal and method of welding that provides an improved weld and method for attachment.